Timeless Moments
by Timeless Skies
Summary: "No one interjected when I was telling the story that time. They know they had no say that I couldn't tell the right one, especially when my heart ached with all the words I had to say." (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky spoilers)
1. Reset

I never thought I would become a hero. _Part hero_ , the true hero was my partner, no matter what the guild says. My partner was the one who made me strong. My partner was always, _always_ , there for me. People seem to have forgotten that the hero wasn't only me; the true heroes were Grovyle, Celebi, and my friend.

I miss them. I wonder how they are doing especially with the future gone. The event was a few months back, but it brings tears to my eyes every time. The beach I am currently standing on is _not_ helping my nerves. I wonder if they even have the ability to watch me and the guild. Probably not, being a future pokemon catches many paradoxes when time is changed.

The tears would keep coming back. I wiped them again and again, only to return into a whimpering mess. My vision blurred into the colors of the sky and ocean.

My feet didn't want to move. Try as I might, it stilled. I felt heavy. Was this feeling the same when they disappeared? No, I get a feeling it was much worse than this. Then, ever-so-elegantly, I fell unto the sand.

Beautiful is the sun that was setting beyond the calm sea, coloring of the sky a hearty red and orange. Beautiful are the bubbles that reflected the light that seemed to burst into tiny droplets. Calm is the area pertaining to all of these events. This might be was Dialga meant by world peace, but peace was impossible. I couldn't even have peace of mind getting back to the guild, keeping up a façade of smiles and cheers for tears and promises that could never be. Horrid are the things that are never true.

"Where are you now?"

An empty voice whispered on the beach. It took me a second to realize that was my hoarse voice, shaky and weak. I could weep for years if it weren't being an explorer. I suppose that's a good and a bad thing altogether. I could keep my thoughts off of my partner, the past, the unwritten future, and any problem that would be depressing. I was truly the hero in those requests.

The guild understood my sorrow, still the training was rigorous. The pushed me the same as before, maybe harder. I think it was hard because my partner wasn't there anymore, but we were the best exploration team I could name from my mind, and I will hold up to our team's name forever. We soared through the ranks like it was nothing. All the missions gave a challenge; nothing we couldn't beat while we were together. Now, we're not. Chatot is forcing me to take a break. I've been doing well on my missions. Did I let my façade slip? I've been doing missions for months, and only now Chatot gives me a break! I needed it. The choices were either him scolding me or letting me be.

Months, I told our story for months. I still am. Your courageous acts, dimensional scream, the truth about Dusknoir, time gears, Grovyle, Celebi, the Hidden Land, and everything I could fit in the incredulous story. Pokemon believed, some were more tentative than others, but it's my reactions to telling them everything, or so says Bidoof.

I heard the story sometimes when I wasn't telling it. I had to stop myself from guffawing on how some of the other apprentices would exaggerate our actions, how they seemed to make us so intimidatingly cool. Those are hyperboles, but I didn't want to be rude. That is only one side of the storytelling.

I detest the other side of how others would tell the story. I hear nothing about my partner, or Grovyle, or Dusknoir, or Celebi. I hear how _I_ was the hero of time and found out that the time gears needed to be put back to Temporal Tower through books. Going up to the teller of the story and telling them politely that their version was incorrect took all my willpower not to attack them. This was ridiculous! I was the one who experienced it! They know next to nothing from what actually transpired. It wasn't just me! They should know that. I tried to stay calm while I was retelling the story that had the _real_ heroes. I was fuming on the inside.

No one interjected when I was telling the story that time. They know they had no say that I couldn't tell the right one, especially when my heart ached with all the words I had to say.

There was another time I told the story. Someone had the gall to say that they never heard of my partner. I was infuriated, but I replied under a mask of peace that I _had_ a partner. The pokemon continued to intervene with the story every time he found something contradictory. I was growing impatient with this pokemon until he hit the cord with "I never heard of Grovyle." I could understand if the pokemon had no knowledge about our exploration team, but this was Grovyle. Grovyle the Thief who stole time gears that froze the plains that sheltered them. The thief turned hero.

I lashed out on the pokemon. I admit I was at fault, but that pokemon wasn't a good listener if he kept interjecting into the story. He told him he never heard of Grovyle or Dusknoir! How is that even possible? They made a grand reputation in the past; it was just improbable to ever hear that. The pokemon ran off. I guess I was scary because I could see the crowd moving away from me slowly. I had to give out my reason for my actions and continued the story with an empty heart.

As time went on, pokemon from many places of the world heard the story. Knowing that made me so glad until I realized it was the incorrect version of the story. The guild knew of the predicament and tried to counter it. They knew of the true story without faux pas. No one believed us this time.

The pokemon would hail me as a hero before I went incognito with the help from the guild. I went under a different alias for a time just so the questions would quiet down and not many would inquire for my services. I tried. I desperately tried to tell them the truth. They believed, but for a moment, then they would only talk about the other version. I just told them loud and clear! Do I need Loudred to echo it across the whole world for it to finally get through to their dense brains?

The guild seemed to be slipping away from the grasp of knowing which story was real. Chatot belittled me one day, saying I was delusional and should take the credit. Sunflora was skeptical to my words. Bidoof tried to convince me that I was the only one who joined the guild at the time. I felt betrayed. The guild housed me and my partner, shouldn't they remember? The only one who didn't let a word about his standing was Wigglytuff. I don't know what he's thinking with just a look.

I was losing hope that no one would remember the deeds we did as a team. I didn't save the world on my own, I was the helper.

In Treasure Town today, I heard someone tell the story once again. I believed the teller was going to choose the wrong version to say. I was planning to leave until the pokemon said something that made the gears in my brain have a revelation that the pokemon knew what it was talking about.

A smile graced my mouth, and I decided to look through the crowd. That took my gratitude to the real story to worry for the storyteller. I wanted to shout and tell the crowd of various pokemon that this was the right story. The story that everyone should believe. The crowd caused uproar, chasing off the storyteller. I could only catch glimpses of the pokemon because of the mob. A blur of green and red dashed through the streets. Why did that look familiar?

I hid from the sea of pokemon, and now, here am I, in the beach where I first saw my partner. I always come to this beach whenever I felt bad. It would always lift my mood except all this breath-taking scenery reminded me of that time where I met my partner. Here, right on this beach with exactly the same view. The Krabby blowing bubbles and the sun setting beyond the sea. My first adventure started here, the adventure that was the catalyst for the whole world.

I could probably drift away here. It didn't feel too bad, collapsing on the sand. I let the dam loose and I was sobbing, begging for the team leader to come back. I was only strong because I was with my partner, now I was weak. I wanted nothing more than to explore with my friend.

 _Why_ _ **did**_ _you…?_

 _Where are…?_

 _Why…?_

 _Why was_ _ **I**_ _here again?_

 _Are these tears?_

 _Why am_ _ **I**_ _crying…?_


	2. Clueless

"… **ien!"**

A groan escapes from my mouth. The bed is nice and warm and fuzzy, and I _really_ don't want to get up. I felt like I've gone to three dungeons and back without any food. All energy seemed to have seeped away from me.

" **Lucien…!"**

This time, the voice is much clearer, yet it sounds like it's screaming through a blizzard. I can't tell if it's near or far, but the tone sounds familiar intertwined with concern. The voice! I know that voice! I can barely place who spoke, but the name, what's the name? Why can't I remember the name?! The voice repeats. I try to speak or do _anything_ , but I can't. My limbs were disagreeing to move despite my constant urging. Soon, the sound fades away with the eternal darkness that housed it, and I couldn't do anything.

Just like the end of a tunnel, I'm greeted by a golden light even if I haven't caused any form of movement. Then my eyes flutter open, and the scene that beholds my eyes was far from expected. I'm face-to-face with something or _someone_. My instincts take over. Letting out a shocked yell, I stumble upward to an attacking position, readying myself to fight if needed. Only, the pokemon I was prepared for wasn't an enemy. My eyes finally adjusted to the new amount of light. And there it is, the familiar brown pelt of a fellow apprentice.

"Bidoof…?" There was a second before realization hit. I am the one speaking, but my voice was hoarse, and my throat, dry. Bidoof, my pal, looked like he was in a dozy, probably confused with my outburst. His swaying motion ticks to a stop like a pendulum, then his gaze landed on me. I had one word to explain his expression with him biting his lips and his nose wrinkling slightly. Concern. Was that for me?

"Lucien, I've been looking for you! It's nearly time for dinner!" Bidoof says but not daring to move. His bright and clandestine voice makes me dizzy. It was loud and excruciatingly- wait, dinner? How long have I been out? My head turns to the left. The moon seems to mock my situation by shining down on the vast ocean with its cohorts, the stars. A chill crawls up my spine. This wasn't right…

"It's-" I clear my throat, "It's that late?!" Now I'm the one thrown in a dozy, speechless at the scene. I send glances everywhere, investigating all the nooks and crannies of this beach. The sand was iridescent under the moonlight, but this is odd. Wasn't I on my bed? Did I seriously sleep on the beach? My memories of today are blurry, but there's an edge of indignation that I can't explain when I attempt to recall the happenings. There was a green-and-red pokemon, I went into hiding, and here I am. I'm not even certain if any of these events speak of the truth.

A tense silence passes by, only to be broken by Bidoof's tentative tone. "Golly, Lucien, if I hadn't found you, then you would've missed dinner." That's something I wouldn't blame at all if he didn't call me since it was my fault for sleeping on this Arceus-forsaken beach than my own bed. To further my displeasure, my stomach growled at the most convenient time, almost scripted. "Sounds like your stomach wants you to get back to the guild, yup, yup. Let's go!"

Bidoof is a stubborn pokemon even if looks say otherwise. I would try to shake him off my blue tail, but I'm starving, and my energy seems to be sapped away from that little moment of waking adrenaline. My responses would be weak, Bidoof wouldn't go on without me, and I can't let him not go eat. A fact is known that not letting Bidoof is a recipe for disaster. So I trudge silently, right behind the brown beaver.

We were beside the water, so my figure is dimly being reflected off, and I look nothing I was supposed to be. While Bidoof looks the same as ever, with his two buck teeth and his kept fur; I look like I've just mingled with the ghosts. My blue fur had splotches of sand attached to it, my eyes were bloodshot, and my posture barely looks like the one I've developed through the few years with the guild. I must look like a mess, yet Bidoof doesn't seem to mind. I'm the very model of a wild Riolu, not the promising explorer from Wigglytuff's Guild.

Walking is more than labor. There was a sense of numbness, as if my whole body just wanted to give out and cling to the sand. The wind blew through my unruly fur, feeling neither hot nor cold, but Bidoof seemed to be shivering in his fur. I could afford to care less with my physical state, then where would I be? Not going to the guild. But I _am_ constricted by a contract to stay with the guild until I graduate. I used to be so enthusiastic to go, right? I am training with the most prominent guild in this whole country! However, I feel a sense of emptiness that doesn't want to be filled with the prospect of working for my dream anymore.

Turns out when I was in my self-centered thoughts, I was tuning out Bidoof when he was speaking about something with exaggerated tones. "…you should've seen Loudred, he was very angry. Golly, am I sure glad I didn't anger him that time." Bidoof says. " _But_ he did his job and he saved Sunflora and me, yup, yup."

I can't tell what motivated Bidoof into rambling about his life with his head held high since he normally doesn't do that. His ramblings often consisted with famous explorers and rumors of uncharted dungeons. There was a slight pang of jealousy in my chest. He was happy, I wasn't. Why? I **never** got to explore much with partners, no, _**anyone**_ during my time with the guild, and I wanted to state to him that I really don't want to know what was happening in his life. **This wasn't fair**! I open my mouth, then close it right after. Whatever caused my irritation, Bidoof does not deserve it. Bidoof wasn't the most experienced one in the guild. Right, maybe that's why Chatot sends him off with partners during his explorations.

"I gotta say, Lucien. You're a bit more detached than before." My friend says.

That phrase stops me in my tracks. I shouldn't feel so affronted, but I do. "What do you mean?" I snarl. I feel a small flame burn within me. Not of passion, but one of anger. What does he know what I feel? He turns to face me, eyes widened, but then his eyes narrow, burning with determination. He doesn't bare his teeth at me, but I keep my ground. Seeing that I wouldn't budge from my position, Bidoof lowers his gaze.

"You're…" Bidoof trails off, unsure whether to keep his thought process going. "You're not at you're best." I let out a scoff at those words. "Golly… I don't know how to say this." He doesn't continue. He turns to his rear towards me and begins urging me back to the guild. I was about to corner him and make him elaborate his words, but I would gain nothing. Though tentative, I follow along.

Our earlier exchange ensures an awkward silence for the rest of the trip. One not knowing what to say and the other fuming. I am the one fuming. Only the sound of the wind, the cackling of flames, and our footsteps are the adversaries to the silence. Bidoof only headed forward, sometimes sending a look to my way to which I responded by turning my head to the side. Bidoof had no idea as to what he was talking about. He can't explain my feelings, and I don't expect him to. _I don't want him to_.

When we reach the guild, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings anymore. But I look at my 'home' once again for the thousandth time. The guild was a grand tent build at the side of a cliff. It gives off the aura of confidence and spontaneity. It doesn't look that intimidating either, but in reality, no one messes with the guild unless they have a death wish.

The other is trying the console me now, but I refuse to listen and degrade his voice to a lowly squeak. I wait upon the grate to hear the mantra of the one below identifying footprints. With a confirmation to enter the guild by the sentry, the ground rumbles for a moment before the gate within the pink pokemon-styled tent creaks open.

I rush in, not daring to give another glance at Bidoof.

Down the ladder, I go, passing by many pokemon, both explorers and requesters alike. No one seeks for my help anymore which I am relieved for. I am on 'vacation' and the Guildmaster's right-hand pokemon made it certain.

I head to the bulletin board. While I'm not allowed to get any missions, I _can_ look through for criminals to be cautious of. Like a rogue Mudkip or a questionable invitation. There's still an array of crimes, even if the _world is saved_.

The world saved. That leaves the tip of my tongue bitter. This is something everyone should be glad for except there's still bad pokemon out in the world. The world isn't saved, just thrown into another cycle before it needs to be 'saved' again. Like that time where a team saved the world from a meteor, or another like Dialga being corrupted and getting time gears to keep him sane. History had even more examples that I can't even begin to comprehend. History repeats and it was like no one wanted to stop the cycle.

Soon enough, the guild was closing to the public for the day with me not even getting a chance to suspend a job. I saw a colorful bird squawking and fluttering around to usher many out of the guild. Sounds of all kinds jumble together, voices of the young and old, chats about rescues and legends, and some more I couldn't make out. No one makes contact with me as if I am a porcelain vase fill of water.

The vicinity where I stand gives a small tremor to signal that the gate was closing once more for the day. The bulletin boards flip back to shield itself from prying eyes. Then that's that. Everything here begins to quiet down and everyone seems to filter down into the second floor. Me included. I could see nearly all my fellow explorers, all probably anticipating the same thing.

Dinner.

The moment when a sharp twinkle of a bell resounded across the room, it was time. Chimecho emerged from the hall to the left and called the beloved name. Everyone flooded the very same hall Chimecho emerged from. The thundering voices and stamping of feet made me feel nauseous for a second. I slowly made my way to the mess hall, trying to keep my balance as steady as possible to reach the table.

Upon entering, the mess hall was a simple place, housing a long table with plates that were filled to the brim with succulent fruits and seeds. This meal would make anyone's mouth water after a long day of adventuring. I wasn't one of those adventurers. I could only stare down the food when I was seated next to Loudred. My stomach seemed to twist, and suddenly, I wasn't hungry.

After seconds of preparation on the apprentices' part, Chatot gives the clear to eat with a gesture with his wings and the room is a cacophony of eating. I barely touch my food, for some reason I can't stomach it. Disgusting bile travels my throat once or twice, but I swallow it. The bile burns. But I couldn't just waste the food, so everything is 'disappearing' into my bag, one-by-one.

In my peripheral vision, I could catch Bidoof watching at me. There's that bit of apprehension in his gaze, but he doesn't question my actions. I don't think he could question it at all with his mouth bulging. Then I notice another pair of eyes looking at me. My gaze trails to a yellow flower with the same look of Bidoof. Sunflora. She turns away immediately when my eyes meet her immediately shocked ones. Did she notice too?

Time moved similar to eternity before dinner was over. We end it with a hearty 'goodnight'. Everyone disperses from the mess hall and heads to their respective rooms. Except for Sunflora. Now, I have no clue why she decided it was an excellent time to make her way to my room when the time is not to visit friends. I anticipated one thing though; I would not enjoy this exchange.

Silence pierces through the room, either of us certain to initiate the conversation. Words fail to escape my mouth, leaving me in a rather vulnerable position from the beginning. Yet I wasn't expecting the pokemon's next words.

"So, how was your day?" Sunflora says. I… did not know how to answer that. What _did_ happen today? Other than the Bidoof conversation, I'd say there was nothing much. Yet my throat was too parched to work. She continues without a reply.

"We were getting worried. You would claim that another pokemon other than you has accompanied you on your journey. Yes, I know, I _know,_ you didn't do it alone. B-but you said that someone was with you the whole way. The guild didn't have another pokemon coming with you. It was only you."

The worry was evident in her tone. I was ready to turn her away the moment I heard 'worried', but I couldn't. Sunflora was telling me about something I don't recall. This pokemon she talked about, I've never heard about it in my life. "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about." Those were the words that came out that burst from the storm of questions in my mind. I'm shaking, I don't know why. A feeling of dread envelopes me for I should know what she was talking about. That what her tone suggests.

Sunflora crosses her arms (leaves?), giving me a skeptical look. Then she begins again, her voice rising with every word she spoke as the result of irritation. "You said it before _many_ times! There was this pokemon being your partner, the leader of team Myosotis that was from the _future_! Then a thief Grovyle and a legendary time traveling pokemon? Oh my gosh, and a 'great explorer' who was a henchman of Primal Dialga. Then there wa-"

She laid her eyes on me, scrutinizing my every reaction. She would have gone on, but I think the expression on my face stopped her. I was dumbfounded by her spiel, blinking constantly to see this event wasn't an illusion.

"Don't… you know?" Her tone was just loud enough for me to hear. My response was a truthful one.

I shook my head.

Her head drooped for minute, and the adjacent moment was her lifting her head, briskly turning herself away from me. "Humph!" She leaves the room. That was uncalled for, but I guess pokemon like hearing what they want to hear.

So, that leaves me in my current predicament, and that is sleeping in my bed. I plummeted unto my bed of yellow straw, but I couldn't find any reprieve with sleep. The straw seemed to poke me at uncomfortable angles which never seemed to bother me before. I should probably request for a new bed when I have the chance.

Other than the discomfort, another thing is that this room seemed too silent. During my time with the guild, I never had a problem with this, but it was profound now. No sound of the wind outside or the crashing waves. No active chatter of the pokemon. Just an unsettling quiet, with only my breath to hear. The only pokemon in this room was me, always. I feel like this silence is choking me. This dark, perpetual, and empty silence.

"Let's give it our all tomorrow." I sigh weakly, gazing to the rocky ceiling. My eyes close, and all I can see is darkness. And darkness. And even more until I couldn't take it anymore, this darkness was choking me too. I shot up from my bed, my eyes adapting to the dim light, and my breaths quick and harsh. Why? Why am I feeling like this? Never before has this ever impeded me from my work and dreams. Time was ticking, but I was paralyzed.

I couldn't count how long I've been awake. I couldn't tell if I was in the right place. I couldn't tell where I am. I am a lost child again. Panic sews itself into my system, and I grip to the nearest thing close to me. A rolled-up piece of yellowing parchment paper. For a moment, I didn't realize what I have grasped, but this is something of importance.

My Wonder Map.

The map that's supposed to be located in my bag isn't something of a rarity. Of course, there are requirements to receive one; the most common one is being an explorer or a rescuer. It just looked average, luckily, that's the reason crooks don't touch them. The Wonder Map I have still isn't completed, clouds gather at the edges of the yellow parchment. How the map works is a complete _wonder_ since the clouds clear to reveal more places when a pokemon goes to a new area, or someone gives a detailed explanation that makes the clouds move.

My breathing was slowing to a safer pace as I meticulously unroll my map. I could see the places I've traveled. All of them had their own history with me… My reality check. I am an explorer. I am supposed to help others and see the world for as it is.

" **Are you all right? Don't sacrifice your concentration."**

Scooting back from the map, I search frantically around the room. The voice that spoke was different from the one from that dream, it was gruff, but had that sense of youth. It was serious, yet there was a dash of concern. The voice felt familiar too. I lost faith in my search after a few seconds of seeing no living creature in the room. Am I going crazy?

A huff of annoyance escapes my mouth. I need to get out for a while, thus beginning my hasty preparation. My Explorer's Bag lay on my shoulder, sliding down to my hip. The map is rolled up and in my hand. All set to depart! At least for a sojourn.

Leaving my room was the easiest part out of the entire journey since no one other than me is supposed to rest there. Everything else is ranging from intermediate to difficult. I know some pokemon were light sleepers and others weren't, but if Loudred's snores could mask my presence I would be set. Except a sleeping Loudred is not going to be with me the whole time.

Guildmaster sleeps with his eyes open, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. When I pass his chambers, the doors are shut tight. That's a good thing? Wigglytuff is a spontaneous pokemon… He's a lot more than meets the eye… I hope he doesn't catch me.

After passing by the sleeping quarters, every noise I make induces _more_ paranoia. I might have already been caught and they're watching me from the back, or someone else is here and I might need to fight. I want to say those are farfetched conclusions, but I can't ascertain that right now when I was just nearing the gate.

If I try hard enough, I could squirm through the bars of the gate. That thought did not prepare me from seeing a pokemon sleeping on the first rung of the final ladder to the entrance. Logically, a pokemon should not sleep on a ladder, but this pokemon _would_ do something drastic like that.

The sleeping monster was a bird that had a black music note as a head with a pink beak. It had a petite figure, but I knew so much better from just the appearance. He had razor sharp talons, and an array of colors that coated his feathers. I knew from that moment I was _doomed_ if I got caught.

I have half the mind to pass Chatot or run back to my room. Both of which had their own plethora of consequences. I needed something to clear my mind, _anything_. There should be no harm done. This area was well away from the sleeping quarters.

I did stupid things, getting angry at a rock or deciding it would be fine to click on a giant gem that flushed me out of a dungeon, but the fact that I'm trying to avoid the second-highest member of the guild, who is in front of me, takes the berry.

I didn't notice I was holding in my breath until I had to release it. All I have to do is not step on Chatot or wake him in any sort of way. Simple as that. _Not really_.

Avoid the first rung of the ladder. That was my mission. I took tentative steps on the ladder, keeping the noises created to a minimum. Then reaching the second rung, I jumped to the side, skipping the first rung. I almost didn't make it, but I was put in a precarious position. Only one hand was gripping the next floor; however, I was my only support. I had to be the one to pull myself up. That was a pain. All my earlier actions took a toll on me. I was exhausted, dizzy, and all my limbs were heavy, but I was almost there.

I grit my teeth and began to drag myself towards the next floor. Slowly but surely, I was getting to my goal. One, two, and three! I brought myself up. Then my gaze flittered over to Chatot. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the feathers on his body ruffle.

After tense seconds, it seemed as if it was only to adjust his position. I let out a gasp of air, only to blink and see Chatot appearing in front of me within no time. I should not have underestimated him. Explorers like Chaot should not be messed with.

His eyes gleaming a hostile way make me stop in my tracks. I fear he might have mistaken me for an enemy pokemon when his beak was poised to attack. His wings spread as if they were to take. Amplified by the shadows, Chatot was a dark silhouette, threatening my own freedom to get away for a moment.

Chatot attacked. I knew I was toasted. Yet, his attacks weren't not of the ones of Brine Cave. These were weaker. I guess this is to frighten me away since I am still an apprentice under Wigglytuff and I really am not follow protocol. And Chatot did his job well. His beak is sharp when it came to contact with my body, not enough to make me bleed, but enough to bruise. My thoughts are sluggish and I couldn't come up with a better idea as more attacks were a flurry. Most were dull. Fortunately.

The reasonable solution is to run. Run back to my room and sleep. I do not want to deal with Chatot in the morning, but I will have to. I brought my arms to block any attack and I rushed to the ladder and jumped. Now I was on the lower floor.

I glance towards the first rung of the ladder. A pair of eyes leers at me, unwilling to take their gaze off of me. I get the message. I turn my back and proceed to run out of there. I was on my toes as I passed by the sleeping crew members, keeping my speeding steps to a minimum. There. I am safe.

That could've gone a lot better.

I plopped onto my bed, feeling extraordinarily exhausted and trapped than before. I slip my bag off and placed my map in front of me. Impulsively opening the map out of habit, I could see something different. No, not see, but feel. An instinct is telling me that this location was important. But I haven't visited it in forever.

It was the place where I first found a time gear.

It was the place where I saw time frozen.

It was a place insignificant to me. It held no sentimental value, but I wanted to go. Something tells me. I don't care what Chatot says. I _need_ to go there. That's what my instinct as a pokemon is telling me.

I need to go to Treeshroud Forest.


End file.
